


A Slice Of Pizza or.. Life (whatever) [Traduccion]

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Murder, Plot Twists, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Las almas gemelas siempre tienen marcas coincidentes, casi como tatuajes que les dicen de quién enamorarse. Stiles amaba su marca y estaba desesperado por conocerlo, pero nunca esperó ser secuestrado por su alma gemela.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	A Slice Of Pizza or.. Life (whatever) [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Slice Of Pizza or.. Life (whatever)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025850) by [Icylightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning). 



> Uff mejor tarde que nunca, aqui esta la traduccion del fic de **Icylightning** , muchiiisimas gracias por dejar que traduzca tu fic y el honor es mio.
> 
> Espero que quienes lo lean les guste ^^

—¡Entrégamela Stiles! —Con veinte años, ojos negros, y cabello oscuro, Scott le exigió a su mejor amigo, que era unos meses más joven que él.

—¿Darte qué Scott? —Stiles pregunto inocentemente.

Scott frunció el ceño —Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando. ¡Dame la carta de Allison ahora!

—¿Quién? —Los ojos de Stiles brillaron maliciosamente, ladeando su cabeza como si tratara de recordar el nombre.

Scott presionó sus labios con molestia pero luego una sonrisa se formó en su cara —Está bien, no me des la carta.

Stiles levantó una ceja —¿En serio?

Scott tarareaba —Por cierto, ¿saben tus padres que tienes una 'F' en Inglés o quieres que haga los honores?

—¡Hey! Eso es pura... puñalada trapera... ilegal... el chantaje no es bueno para mi corazón.

Scott extendió su mano —¡Carta, ahora!

—Solo déjame recordarte que vine aquí para la noche de estudio.

—Stiles —advirtió Scott

—Está bien, puedes tener tu estúpida carta de amor —gruñó Stiles con un suspiro exagerado. Sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Scott —No soy tu cartero, vale. ¿Habéis oído hablar de un nuevo invento? Se llama teléfono donde puedes escribir y expresar tus sentimientos. Todavía vivís en el siglo XIX.

Scott puso los ojos en blanco —Esto es mucho más lindo y adorable que el teléfono. Lo entenderás cuando te encuentres con tu alma gemela.

Los hombros de Stiles se encogieron en respuesta. Como todos los demás en el mundo, él también nació con una marca de alma gemela. El símbolo se dibujaba la mitad en su cuerpo y el resto en el cuerpo de su alma gemela. La marca puede estar en cualquier parte de su cuerpo... como la de Scott, tenía medio corazón rosa pálido en la parte superior del brazo y Allison tenía la otra mitad en el tobillo. Su amigo de la escuela, Jackson compartió un símbolo de media luna con Lydia en el cuello y el codo.

La marca de alma gemela de Stiles era... inusual. Tenía una rebanada de pizza dibujada en su cadera derecha. Una muy singular pero extraña. Todos se burlaron de su marca, pero Stiles amaba la marca de su alma gemela. El trozo de pizza era como una promesa para él de que alguien lo estaba esperando. Alguien que lo iba a amar tanto como él. La cosa era que Stiles aún no había encontrado a su alma gemela. Todos los que él conocía habían encontrado a sus almas gemelas y eran felices en sus vidas, excepto él. No es que estuviera perdiendo la esperanza, pero realmente quería conocer a su príncipe azul.

Scott puso una mano en el brazo de Stiles —Oye, ¿estás bien?

Stiles parpadeó asintiendo con la cabeza —Sí, estoy bien.

—Lo encontrarás Stiles.

Stiles sonrió —Por supuesto que lo haré y ese día será el mejor día de mi vida. Al igual que habrá fuegos artificiales y música de fondo. Todo será tan colorido y animado.

Scott se rió ligeramente. —Te refieres al día en que tu porción de pizza finalmente se convertirá en una sola cosa —bromeó y Stiles lo miró —Me voy de aquí. Disfruta tu carta de amor.

—¿A dónde vas? Son pasadas las once.

—A una caminata corta para respirar un poco de aire fresco. Regresaré pronto —dijo Stiles, cogiendo su chaqueta saliendo de la casa de Scott. Como era tarde y estaban en pleno verano, apenas había gente en la carretera. Caminó durante veinte minutos pensando en su marca. Inconscientemente, su mano fue a acariciar la marca en su cadera y dejó escapar un suspiro —¡Vamos! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué te está demorando tanto? —Stiles levantó la vista —Por favor, Dios... No me importa quién es o lo que hace... No me importa si es un bailarín, cantante, médico, ingeniero o... o incluso un asesino o un hombre de la mafia... solo tráemelo. Por favor.

Stiles suspiró y miró la hora. Eran más de las doce, así que decidió regresar a casa de Scott. Tomó un atajo y se acercó a un callejón oscuro donde escuchó ruidos.

—Hagamos esto rápido —siseó una voz masculina. Stiles miró por encima del bote de basura que estaba detrás y miró al hombre. Era alto, tal vez seis pulgadas más alto que él, tenía el cabello castaño y rizado y la piel oscura. Había otro hombre, pero no podía ver su rostro claramente. Estaban cerniéndose sobre un hombre de mediana edad que temblaba de miedo. Los ojos de Stiles se agrandaron cuando vio que el primer hombre sostenía una pistola con un silenciador que apuntaba al hombre tembloroso.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera pensar qué podría hacer a continuación, el hombre disparó y pronto vio que la sangre comenzaba a manchar el tembloroso pecho del hombre. Jadeó y se puso una mano en la boca para evitar gritar. Vio al primer hombre susurrar algo al oído del segundo hombre y alejarse de la escena del crimen.

Stiles contuvo el aliento, esperando que el segundo hombre se diera la vuelta y se fuera, pero en lugar de retirarse por donde había entrado, se dirigió directamente hacia su dirección.

Stiles se deslizó rápidamente lo más que pudo, con el corazón martilleando en su pecho. Esperó, oró, deseó que el hombre siguiera caminando sin notarlo, pero se quedó sin suerte. Antes de que la espalda de Stiles hubiera tocado la pared, estaba mirando hacia el final del arma del asesino.

—Extiende los brazos, —dijo el hombre y la respiración de Stiles se enganchó. El hombre no parecía mucho mayor que él y era claramente atractivo con su barba incipiente y sus ojos penetrantes. Su camisa negra se aferraba a su cuerpo mostrando con facilidad sus músculos bien definidos. ¡ _Ahora no Stiles!_ Se reprendió y tragó saliva e hizo lo que le decían.

—Date la vuelta, —otra orden y Stiles se mordió las parte interior de las mejillas.

—Por favor... no me mates.

—Cállate —siseó el hombre y giró a Stiles —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sti ... Stiles

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Stiles miró hacia atrás —¿Importa? Los vas a acortar de todos modos.

El hombre se burló. —No si haces exactamente lo que se te dige, —dijo sorprendiendo a Stiles. —Soy Derek, —golpeó el extremo de la pistola en la espalda de Stiles y lo hizo saltar al contacto. —No eres al que estoy buscando. Tan pronto como termine mi lista, serás liberado, pero si intentas escapar... No dudaré en apretar el gatillo, —advirtió.

Stiles estaba tan confundido. ¿Quién era este tipo? Obviamente un asesino, pero ¿por qué estaba listo para salvar su vida? ¿Acababa de verlo matando a ese hombre y todavía quiere dejarlo ir?

—¿Está claro o necesitas alguna motivación? —Derek apretó el arma con más fuerza y Stiles dio un respingo.

—Sí, está claro... umm... ya que estamos dejando las cosas claras... ¿podrías dejarme ir? Ya ves que tengo poca visión... no puedo ver claro sin mis gafas... Realmente no vi el asesinato... ¡Lo juro!

Derek casi se rió ante la divagación de Stiles, pero frunció el ceño. —Buen intento, pero vienes conmigo. Si escucho un grito de ayuda... Mataré a esa persona primero y luego a ti, —advirtió y comenzó a tirar del brazo de Stiles mientras caminaban por la calle hacia una furgoneta negra. Mantuvo su arma contra la espalda de Stiles y abrió la puerta con su mano libre —Entra.

El cuerpo de Stiles temblaba de miedo. Estaba claro que estaba a punto de ser secuestrado por este ridículo hombre guapo. Ni siquiera podía luchar contra el chico si quería. El hombre tenía una pistola que no temía usarla. Miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de que alguien los viera, pero no había nadie en la calle. —Por favor, déjame ir. Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie. Me despertaré y pensaré que fue una mala pesadilla.

Derek respondió empujando al chico dentro de la camioneta. Siguió a Stiles y cerró la puerta. Stiles sintió que su cabeza golpeaba con fuerza cuando aterrizó en el piso de la camioneta. Antes de que pudiera despejar las estrellas delante de sus ojos, sus manos se estiraron dolorosamente detrás de su espalda —¡Déjame ir! ¿Qué estás haciendo?.

Derek envolvió con fuerza un rollo de cinta adhesiva gris las muñecas de Stiles, que seguía luchando para liberarse. Luego cortó otro trozo largo de cinta, cubrió la boca de Stiles y procedió con sus piernas. Stiles pateó con fuerza, lo que hizo que a Derek le resultara muy difícil controlarlas. Logró patear el pecho de Derek dos veces, lo que resultó en romperle tres de los botones de su camisa.

Derek gruñó cuando finalmente atrapó las piernas de Stiles y rápidamente las ató con la cinta. Jadeó ligeramente y le dio la vuelta al chico para que estuvieran cara a cara.

Stiles gritó y masculló algo contra su mordaza, pero luego se detuvo abruptamente cuando sus ojos se posaron en el pecho desnudo de Derek. Parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando. Derek tenía una marca de alma gemela en sus costillas superiores... no solo una marca de alma gemela sino una pizza completa sin una rebanada.

Stiles miró a Derek con los ojos muy abiertos mientras su mente solo era capaz de formar dos palabras —¡¿Qué mieda?!


End file.
